Mathus Arctus
Mathas Arctus was once long ago the king of Cadderoc, who was burried alive in the avalanch that fell upon his castle at the end of the Third Age. He has risen from the dead to fulfill a vow of revenge he made long ago against the gods of Gielinor, who were the cause of the destruction of his homeland and subjects. He is played by Raltin Avarr. This character is the main centerpiece of the role-play titled: Revenge of the Ice King. History The history of this character takes place in two different timelines, and both will be acted out. Past -Will be written. Present Awakening After spending two ages frozen on his throne within the remnants of his castle, the return of the gods to Gielinor stirred his spirit from rest, compelling it to be returned to his body. He broke free from his icy tomb with the aid of magic, and set forth to the South, where a glacier stands proudly; overlooking a battle sight long forgotten. He ended his journey at the precipice of the glacier, overlooking the valley below where the ancient struggle once took place. He drew the sword of his fathers, and channeled as much energy as he could into it, then plunged the blade into the ice at his feet. A great swathe of energy blasted forth in all directions, and the spirits of the dead began to stir. Behind him, the skeletal remains of a dragon and its rider rose from the ice, as well as the remains of the men who died fighting the great warrior; among them was the great General Jorlund. The spell continued down into the valley below, and the remains of countless warriors of the past found themselves stirring with life once more for the first time in centuries. The purpose of the lich filled them, the memories of Mathus channeled into their souls and they understood his goal: revenge. The ancient warriors of Cadderoc took up a war cry as the dragon launched itself from the edge of the precipice, its well preserved wing membranes still making it capable of flight. The bodies of the warriors of Cadderoc were granted sentience, independant thought from the will of their master, while the remains of their ancient Zarosian adversaries were not so lucky; becoming little more than mindless husks. The dragon rider was granted a chance however, and his dragon was called back to the lich. As the dragon landed, Mathus asked unto the rider if he wanted revenge for the lies Zaros had decieved his race with, and without hesitation the rider gave his answer as a yes. Nearbye, General Jorlund, and the other two fighters who had long ago fought and perished against the rider, rose once more from the grave. Jorlund hailed his sire, and awaited orders. Mathus instructed the rider to begin an expidition to the South, as it had been centuries since they had last walked Gielinor; and thus had little idea of what to expect of today's followers of the gods. Mathus then instructed the Lieutenant to organize the mass of undead below; to set them to work in mining the resources they would need for the army. Mathus next ordered another man, a lowly soldier, to return to the remains of his old village in the mountains; and guide the resurrected to the valley in order to join the main mass of the army, as the spell Mathus had initially cast had begun to spread across the North and would soon reach the old village. Mathus finally gave Jorlund his instructions; he was to speak with the lich at the castle and after the discussion Jorlund was to join the dragon rider in his mission south and organize a few other soldiers to accompany them. Mathus then retired to the confines of the castle. Appearance He is covered in a dark armor, which has a regal appearance befitting a member of royalty, and he has a long flowing cloak. His helmet has points along the top that give the appearance of a crown being forged into the metal, making the helmet a sign of his station. The magics that animate his body gives his eyesockets a glowing blue appearance. He has in his possession his family sword, which has been given enchantment upon enchantment as it was passed down through the line of Arctus sorcerer-kings, making the weapon a formidable magical tool. Abilities He is an incredibly powerful lich. -More to be written. Personality He has the traits of a man who has seen everything he once held dear stripped from him, and long ago watched as his lands and people died from war and famine. Needless to say; he is not a cheery person, and is obsessed with his goals of vengance. Trivia *The picture at the top of the page was created by a different person than myself (as i'm not at all an artist). My compliments go to them, as the figure in the picture was inspired by many different villains from popular culture in the fantasy world. The most obvious is Sauron from LotR, see if you can pick out the other influences from other well-known baddies! Related Links *Revenge of the Ice King *Cadderoc *General Jorlund Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Lich Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Magic user Category:Godless